The use of ear canal devices is becoming increasingly prevalent. Ear canal devices are gaining recognition for their ability to provide a stable platform for the transmission of sound to the individual from many types of linked devices including, without limitation, phones, portable music players, watches and computers among others. Further, the ear canal has been recognized as a rich area for the monitoring of many biometric parameters. Pulse oximetry, temperature, heart rate, speed and pace are several examples of data that can be tracked or monitored from ear canal devices.
Additionally, they have the advantage of relatively stable positioning on the user, and are subject to less movement variation than sensor arrays that would be worn elsewhere, such as on the wrist. However, the use of these devices can become problematic for the user, as they can cause a decrease in auditory acuity due to their position at the ear canal. Thus, there is a need to restore auditory transparency when using ear canal devices.